Nightshade
by scottsman
Summary: Ned Bigby has a secret life, What happens when one of his best friends finds out?
1. Chapter 1

A tall dark haired man in a stately office stared intently at the monitor in front of him studying footage of the kidnapping of the British ambassador's 13 year-old daughter the footage showed her being grabbed and forced into a van by three men in ski masks.

"These men were professionals." He said to himself, "then he picked up the phone and pressed the button for the outer office.

"Giles," he said over the phone, "Get me Nightshade."

Ned Bigby sat in his math class using a couple of pencils to prop his eyes open.

"And that," Mr. Purvis, the substitute math teacher announced as he finished his third consecutive totally unnecessary lecture, "Is how the Pythagorean Theorem was born."

"Man," said Ned jabbing a finger in his ear and wiggling it as he Moze and Cookie walked to study hall, "I thought that guy was never going to shut up."

"Yeah," said Moze, "He bored me and I like math."

A couple minutes later they stepped through the door to study hall, the first thing they notice was the lights were lower than usual and emblazoned on the table in florescent ink was a circle with a triangle in the middle of it.

Ned froze hadn't seen that symbol in a long time.

"I-I just remembered I forgot something," stammered Ned racing out the door.

Moze and Cookie exchanged bewildered looks and went to report the mess.

Ned didn't stop running until he reached the boys bathroom. Sitting down in one of the stalls he took the button off the sleeve of his denim jacket. When he pulled on both sides of the button, it opened revealing a computer chip. Ned took the chip and slid it in to a special slot on his watch. The digital display on the watch now read, **_Micro-communicator online. _**Ned spoke quietly into the watch,

"Agent Nightshade ID# 4512446, Transmit."


	2. Chapter 2

"That's the situation Nightshade," said the tall, dark-haired man as he spoke into the phone, to Ned who was sitting on the toilet in a stall of the boys bathroom at James K. Polk Middle school listening to the micro-communicator on his watch, "We need you see if you an track down these kidnappers and rescue the ambassadors daughter before it's too late."

"How did this happen, Orion," asked Ned, "didn't the department have an agent assigned to protect Lady Katherine?"

"Yeah," Replied Orion, "Code-breaker."

"CODE-BREAKER," Thundered Ned, "you're not talking about Wilbur Flynn, That Code-Breaker!"

"The same," Replied Orion

"That guy is a desk jockey not a field agent!" snapped Ned, "What in the name of Samuel Hill was Chief Bridger thinking!"

"I guess the thought that Flynn could handle it."

"Horse hockey," snapped Ned, "You and I both know what Flynn getting an assignment like that means. It means that big-shot uncle of his has been pulling strings again and now the state department needs me to go and clean up the mess that he made. Well I have a good mind to tell those yoyos that they can clean up their ownmess for a change."

"Nightshade," said Orion in a calm voice, "Please, a girls life is at stake."

"Alright," said Ned, "Have the surveillance video punched up and ready to go, and get me excused from school for the rest of the day and I'll go save the state department's butt again."

Ned hadn't anymore that stepped out into the hallway when the principal came over the P.A.

"Ned Bigby you are dismissed from school for the day to take of your personal matter." Ned turned and walked in the direction of the door but as he round the corner he ran head on into Moze.

"Oh hi M-Moze," he sputtered in surprise.

"Hey," said Moze, "I heard the announcement hope it's nothing serious."

"Nah," said Ned "Should be taken care of in no time flat."

"_Ned giving evasive answers, something is definitely wrong," _thought Moze out loud she said,

"Are we still getting a pizza later like we planned?" Ned mentally slapped his forehead he had forgotten that he and Moze had made plans to meet and study over a pizza later that day.

"Can I get a rain check on that," said Ned the imploring way that always got to Moze.

"Alright," she said.

"Great," said Ned, "I'll see you later." Before either of them realized what Ned was going to do he leaned up and kissed her cheek like a husband going to the office. Moze' hand flew to her cheek as Ned, whose cheeks were red, raced out the door and down the steps.

A few minutes later Ned arrived at a small stand of trees that stood behind his house. There was a natural clearing at the center of the stand of trees. At the center of this clearing was a large rock about the size of a large desk. Ned raised the micro communicator and spoke.

"Open." he said instantly the rock divided into two sections right down the middle and the sections slid back to reveal a sleek black Katana motorbike. When Ned mounted the bikeand fired it up the bike a ripple of energy the color of a black light washed across him and when it had cleared he was dressed in black leather with silver manacles on his forearms and a silver belt with the circle, triangle symbol from study hall. Ned was off like a shot shooting along the side streets until he came to a dead end street on the west side of town. He turned down the street and started toward the brick wall at the end of it without even attempting use his brakes.

At the last second before impact a door concealed in the middle of the wall opened up and closed as Ned was inside. He rode down the ramp to his parking place in an underground complex that looked like something out of Star Wars. He dismounted and walked toward the main corridor were he knew Orion had his office. A few seconds later he stepped into Orion's office and found him sitting there talking with another gentleman he looked up when Ned entered.

"Welcome Nightshade," said Orion, "We've been expecting you."

Moze sat in her room trying to concentrate on her homework, and failing. She could get Ned off her mind.

_Why was he acting so strange today? Why did he act like he was trying to hide something and why did it just so happened that he got to leave early before I could find anything out. and why did he kiss my cheek he's never do that before?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ned sat down in the empty chair opposite Orion. Orion turned toward him.

"Nightshade, I believe you know Lieutenant Warren my aide," he said motioning to the man in the other seat.

"Lieutenant," Said Ned giving a nod of greeting.

"Good evening, Commander," Said Warren.

"Do you have the tape ready?" asked Ned getting right down to business, Orion nodded and pressed a button on the keyboard in front of him activating the big screen built in to the opposite wall of the office. Ned swiveled his chair around and watched the clip in silence for several seconds. Finally he spoke

"It was an inside job," he said with confident calmness.

"What do mean it was an inside job?" said Warren half rising from his chair, "There is no way that even you could tell that from the video tape!"

"Warren, sit down!" Orion Snapped, "You're making a fool of yourself." Warren dropped back down in his chair.

"Nightshade," asked Orion, "how do you know this?"

"Go back to the beginning of the clip and I'll show you." Ned Replied. Orion hit another button and clip returned to the beginning.

"There's your answer," said Ned pointing to the screen, "The kidnappers van was already parked on the corner opposite the camera when Lady Katherine arrived. How is that possible? They knew in advance where she would be going that day."

"And the only way they could have known that is if someone on the inside tipped them off." Orion stood up and began to pace back and forth while Ned leaned back in his chair and put his fingertips together.

"How are we supposed to figure who the traitor is?" Orion said as he continued to pace.

Ned didn't answer for several seconds, suddenly he sat up.

"Doesn't the ambassador usually have a large dinner party about mid-way through his trips?"

"Yes," said Orion, "That's tonight at the ball room of the Grand Palace Hotel in about an hour, he wouldn't postpone it due to the circumstances either, British stiff upper lip, you know."

"Well then you'd better get on the phone and tell the manager there that will be a new waiter on duty tonight." Said Ned and with that he stood up exchange a knowing smile with Orion and strode from the room the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

The dinner party was in full swing and no one seemed to notice the young waiter that moved through the crowd, carrying a tray of hors'douvres. In another part of the ball room Moze sat in a chair picking lint off of her dress and wondering why she had let her parents drag her into this. They only reason that her family had been invited to this party was because her father was on the town counsel and the entire town counsel was expected to attend, so here she was all dressed up and completely bored. Suddenly as she was gazing absent mindedly around the room she noticed the back of a waiter that looked pretty cute. She sipped her lemonade and watched has he moved around serving the contents of the tray that he was holding in one hand. As she watched the ambassador's security chief excused himself from the group and walked toward the door. The young waiter that she had been watching surreptitiously followed him a few minutes later.

Moze had now forgotten all about being bored, her curiosity got the better off her and she followed them.

* * *

Ned had noticed that the Security Chief Charles Weston had been unusually nervous that night so he decided to follow him when he abruptly left the party. Chief Weston went up to his room and sat down at his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello," a voice on the other end answered.

"It's me," said Weston, "it's going to take me longer to get the payoff to you."

"WHAT!" thundered the voice so loud that Ned could her it through the door the rest was garbled shouting that Ned couldn't understand.

"Now calm down!" Weston said, "The Feds are sure that the kidnapping was an inside job, sothey're sure to be watching everyone here at the party I can't slip the ambassador the ransom note now I'll get caught for sure." The was a pause,

"Don't get tough with me you ruddy fool," he snapped, "If I go down I'm jolly well taking you blokes with me, so I wouldn't be entertaining any ideas about double-crossing me."

Ned was so intent on the conversation that he was hearing that he didn't notice the head that was peaking around the corner at him. or at least the backside of him.

Moze saw the young waiter touch his belt buckle. There was the glow of a black light and the waiter was now wearing black leather.

"_Whoa,"_ thought Moze, "_that was pretty cool. Ned's never going to believe that I saw a real secret agent!"_

Weston was just hanging up the phone when his door was nearly blown off of its hinges by Ned's foot.

"Charles Weston," said Ned flashing his badge, "You're under arrest for conspiracy to kidnap Lady Katherine." Weston smirked, as he stood up and walked toward the door

"You can't prove it," he sneered, "you don't know where she's being held and if anything happens to me they have orders to kill her and there goes your evidence." Ned smirked back.

"That's where you're wrong," Ned sneered back, "the supercomputer on my bike outside has been tracing all the out going calls made from this office. I already know where the girl is being held." The smirk left Weston's face. Suddenly he turned and bolted out into the hallway. Ned was after him in a split second. Ned burst into the darkened hallway and froze, Weston was standing there holding a gun at Moze' head.

"Don't come any closer, Nightshade, " you let me walk out of here or I swear I'll kill her!"

Ned stepped forward into the light, and glared at Weston. Moze eyes widened in shock and for a few seconds she forgot about the gun at her head. This secret agent that was standing theregiving her captor a death glare was her best friend Ned Bigby.

"Weston," Ned growled slowly, "if-you- even- scratch- her-I'll-dissect- you!"

**TBC** Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A few tense moments passed Weston and Ned never took their eyes off of each other as Weston began to back toward the staircase. Weston grew more and more nervous as Ned stood there giving him the death-glare. All of a sudden an arm grabbed Weston's arm from behind and pulled the gun away from Moze's head. Moze jumped way and spun around. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Ned Deliver a perfect roundhouse kick to Weston's head. Weston was knocked back against the wall. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Ned," she exclaimed, "how did you get behind him?"

"A little trick called a holographic micro-projector," said Ned, "Makes me appear to be where I ain't."

Ned handcuffed Weston to the banister. Then using communicator he called for someone and to pick up Weston, he also told them to standby for the coordinates to Lady Katherine's whereabouts, Warehouse number 5 down near the old freight depot. Moze looked as if she was about to say something. Ned held up his hand.

"Moze I know that you're about to blow up at me for keeping this part of my life a secret, but could we hold it off until I finish rescuing lady Katherine."

"Alright," said Moze, "but I'm going with you."

"What!" said Ned, "But"

"No buts," interrupted Moze, "I have a bone to pick with you and I'm not going to let you weasel out of it!"

Ned threw up his hands.

"Come on," he said. Ned and Moze raced down the stairs and out the backdoor. As they ran Ned turned the ring around the triangle on his belt buckle. As they emerged from the building they were met by a rider-less motorcycle that was held upright as it moved by a pair of electric blue force fields that radiated from emitters on either side of the motorcycle.

"Now that's cool," said Moze as the motorcycle came to a stop in front of Ned. Ned jumped on to the motorbike and handed Moze a helmet.

"Hop on," he said; "we've got to move fast," Moze stuck the helmet on her head and jumped on to the bike behind Ned. They were off like a shot. Moze was astonished at the way Ned could handle that bike.

"How long have you been a spy Ned?" She asked over the COM-link

"Two years," replied Ned

"And you didn't think you could trust me with that little secret?" said Moze sounding hurt.

"I had my reasons for not telling you, Moze." Ned replied as he double-checked the coordinates for the warehouse on the water front where Lady Katherine was being held.

Moze was about to answer when they rounded a corner and came upon the biggest traffic jam they had ever seen at a four way stop. A Black Volvo had broadsided a Blue Protégé and the drivers were standing in the middle of the road yelling obscenities at each other. Ned Veered down an alley and revved up the bike.

At the end of the alley Moze could see a massive cinderblock wall.

"Ned, What are you doing? You'll kill us," she shrieked underneath his helmet Ned's lips turned up in a smile and he kept going.

Moze shut her eyes tightly and braced for the impact. She knew she couldn't jump off the bike; hitting concrete at 120 mph would kill her too. But to her puzzled the impact never came. She opened her eyes just in time to see the back wheel coming out of the wall.

"We just went through the wall," she said, "I mean through it like a ghost but how?" Ned snickered,

"Ned stop snickering and answer me!" snapped Moze

"Sorry Moze," said Ned, "My uniform has a device called a phase converter in it. When it's turned on I and anything or anyone touching my person can pass through walls like a ghost."

"I would have been nice to know that ahead of time," snapped Moze, "I nearly went 10-100 all over the bike back there. Don't you dare Laugh, Ned Bigby!"

The little detour through the alley was just the shortcut that they needed to put then right next to the warehouse. Ned brought the motorbike to a stop on a side street just down from the warehouse. He dismounted from the bike and took off his helmet.

"Moze," he said, "Stay here." Without waiting for an answer Ned disappeared around the corner. Staying in the shadows he worked his way down the street toward the warehouse. He stopped his stealthy walk in the alley just behind the warehouse.

"How are you going to get in there." Said a voice behind him, Ned wheeled around,

"Moze," he hissed, "I told you to wait back at the bike."

"What and be bored out of my skull!" she said, "Besides I want to see agent Nightshade in action." Ned rolled his eyes. Suddenly he grabbed Moze around the waist and pushed off the ground. He shot up through the air and floated down to land softly on the roof off the warehouse.

"You can fly," gasped Moze her eyes wide, "why didn't you just fly here then."

"Its not really flying," whispered Ned, "It's gliding on a electromagnetic field and I can't do it over long distances." They moved quietly across the roof of the warehouse until they approached the large skylight. Looking down through the skylight they saw Lady Katherine bound and gagged in a chair. In the room with her were three very restless men armed with automatic weapons.

"Ned, why did you keep all of this from me?" Moze blurted out.

"I had my reasons," replied Ned

"You keep saying that," said Moze, "but what are you reasons."

"I'll tell you later, Moze," said Ned, "right now I have a prisoner to rescue." Moze suddenly leaned forward and kissed Ned's cheek. Ned looked up startled.

"For luck," she said quickly her cheeks turning red.

"Thanks," said Ned with that he turned and dropped through the skylight."


	5. Chapter 5

Glass flew everywhere when Ned came crashing through the sky light. The three armed men whirled around. Two were taken down almost immediately by Ned landing on their shoulders. Before they could drop to the ground Ned back flipped, Landed on his feet and struck a fighting stance. The third kidnapper swung at Ned, but Ned ducked under the blow. The kidnapper knew some Karate and tried a wheel kick. Ned ducked under the kick and swept his leg out from under him. The kidnapper went down hard. Before he could recover Ned delivered a hard fast punch to the center of his forehead. He slumped to the floor unconscious. After cuffing them he stood up and walked over to Lady Katherine.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked as he took the gag out of her mouth. She looked up at him wide-eyed and at first just nodded her head.

"You're Nightshade, Aren't you!" before Ned could answer there was a loud thump behind them Ned whirled around to find that one of the kidnappers had tried a sneak attack on him only to have Moze land on him. Moze drove her elbow into his groin and the left him doubled over on the floor. Ned smiled.

"Thanks," he said. Moze smiled back,

"No sweat."

Ned turned back to Lady Katherine,

"Let's get you out of here." Putting one arm around Lady Katherine and the other around Moze, Ned shot up into the air through the skylight. A second later they touched down in the alley.

"Ned," said Moze, "you can only put two people on your motorbike."

"I know," said Ned, "That's why we're taking the car." He turned the ring on his belt buckle the opposite direction from before. Suddenly around the corner came a Jet black Pontiac Banshee. Electric blue light glowed from under the car and brightened when the car accelerated.

The Car did a 180 and came to a stop less than an inch away from where Ned was standing. Ned didn't even blink. He reached down and opened the door.

"Get in." he said. The two girls piled into the car. Inside the car Moze' Mouth dropped open. The car looked cool enough on the outside. Inside it looked like a spaceship.

"This car would make James Bond Jealous," Said Moze as they shot down the road.

"Just don't tell him okay." Said Ned with a smirk. Suddenly the computer voice in the car spoke.

"**WARNING, WARNING**, hostile vehicle approaching at a high rate of speed." Ned looked at the scanner.

"Man these guys don't give up!" he grumbled, "wasn't that beating at the warehouse enough." Ned reached down a pressed a button on the dashboard and a glowing orb shot out of the back of the car like a missile and struck the pursuing car. The hood was blown of the car and the car stopped dead in it tracks.

"**Target Neutralized**," said the computer voice.

"Computer," said Ned, "Contact headquarters, tell them to come and hall the Blunder brothers in for questioning."

Moze looked all around her in wide-eyed wonder. The Omega Sector headquarters was unlike anything that she had ever seen outside of a movie. Ned was in the Next room for debreifing. Suddenly the sound of door opening brought Moze back to reality. It was Ned. He said down, looked at Moze, buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"I suppose an explanation is in order." He said

"Yeah," said Moze, "I'd say so. Does Cookie know about this?" Ned shook his head,

"No," he said, "Cookie doesn't know and he doesn't need to know. With penchant for trying stupid things to impress girls there's no telling what he'd do to himself or the greater township if he got his hands on any of the ultra advanced equipment that we have around here." Moze chuckled. She had to admit that he had a point.

Ned leaned back in his chair, took a deep breath and began his story…

"Two years ago I began friends with a Proffessor Emil Rodan. He had designed a collection of ultra advanced equipment for secret agents. The first was this black tactical suit that I'm wearing. It looks like leather but it's actually a secret pollymer that he designed which makes me virtually invunerable as well as hightening my strength and agility, not to mention the phase converter and the reverse magnetation systems.

There was also the motorbike and the car. As well as some other stuff but you get the idea. He called his work, Project Nightshade."

"But what does that have to do with you being a spy?!" Asked Moze

"I'm Getting to that," said Ned, " as Professor Rodan got closer to completing the Nightshade program he became convinced that someone was trying to get there hands on Nightshade technology. It seems that his suspicions were justified because two years ago this past month he was found dead in his laboratory. However much to his killer's shagrin and to my shock he had made provision for keeping the technology out of the wrong hands. He had program it all to work only for the one person that he trusted."

"You," Said Moze, Ned Nodded

"Me," Said Ned, "And that's how I became Agent: Nightshade."

"But why didn't you tell me about all this? didn't you trust me?" Said Moze looking hurt.

"No," said Ned, "That's not it at all."

"Then why," Asked Moze. Ned sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair, "Nightshade has a lot of enemies and as long as these people thought that you didn't know anything you were safer from them. Knowing about Nightshade could make you a target. They could use you to get to me." Moze smiled

"I'll take my chances," she said as she leaned against his shoulder. "Besides tonight was kinda cool we rescued a diplomats daughter, rode an awsome motorbike and cool car. Ned Smiled

"The bike and the car are pretty cool aren't they. There's just one thing that bothers me."

"What," Asked Moze,

"Why was rescuing the ambassadors daughter so easy?"

TBC. Please Review


End file.
